ACEPTACIÓN
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así pese a las referencias que pueden encontrar. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

¿POR QUÉ NO ME ACEPTAS?

No era complicado, se dijo una y otra vez Mia Johannes tratando de no romper la bonita licuadora de cristal que recién le compro su esposo y llevarla a salvo hasta su lugar correspondiente. Mismo marido que esperaba en el comedor con un puro apagándose al costado derecho sobre esa mesa de roble. Mia aún se preguntaba la razón de encender el habano si a Thomas no le gustaba calarlo.

De los dos, Mia era la que tenía vicios poco saludables: le encantaba la nicotina, un gusto que Thomas Sparda le tenía prohibido y al que Mia poco caso hacía, si ella tenía ganas de fumar...lo hacía; otro de sus preferencias eran los vinos, las variedades de ellos. Por el contrario Thomas evitaba esa clase de manifestaciones, prefería mandar al otro mundo a punta de golpes de puño al desafortunado que lo hiciera enfadar.

Nadie podía decir cual adicción era la peor, así que ambos trataban de no ofenderse mutuamente con esos detallitos. Ya que eran discusiones que costaban más de lo que valían.

Eran un matrimonio convencional. Extrañamente ambos funcionaban con sus altas y bajas.

Mia Johannes trabajaba en su consultorio médico por las mañanas he impartía clases de una a cinco en una escuela de la que nunca imagino formar parte. Graduada con mucho esfuerzo de la facultad de Psicología, ya que lo suyo era el área practica y la teoría del área practica en vez del entendimiento teórico de las sinapsis entre tal y cual neurona en "X" hemisferio del cerebro.

Thomas Sparda cubría tiempo completo en el hospital. Médico cirujano poco escrupuloso a la hora de hacerse de números en su cuenta de banco cuando daba alguna orden de intervención quirúrgica tratándose de la apéndice y extrañamente asociado al fondo de caridad ofreciendo su mano de obra en los programas de ayuda social.

Mia Johannes venida de una familia "conformada" y poco convencional. Con demasiado problemas existenciales, una autoestima demasiado baja pero aun así, de temperamento templado y con un porte engañoso de autoridad. Demasiado fuerte tratándose de lo que consideraba suyo y demasiado noble, rayando en la distracción que le acarreaba más que un problema.

Thomas Sparda criado en una familia "integrada" tradicionalista. Prodigioso en las artes, pulcro en cualquier sentido que se hablara. Las actitudes militares de su familia le endurecieron al punto de que pocas personas veían la ternura que no se desbordaba en sus fieros ojos. Fácilmente irritable tratándose de trabajo y protector hablándose de su familia.

Mia Johannes una feminista que trataba de llevarse bien con el machista de su esposo.

Thomas Sparda un machista que intentaba llevarse bien con la feminista de su mujer.

Ambos pareja desde hacía veinte años y todo por cruzar sus vidas. Ambos padres de dos hijos, de dos gemelos. Ambos varones.

Extrañamente la vida les iba bien.

-ya es tarde - se quejó Thomas - se supone que Draco y Asari llegarían hace veinte minutos.

-son jóvenes - alzó los hombros Mia aun sin soltar la licuadora que terminaba de secar con una jerga - de seguro se entretuvieron con la bonita vecinita que se a mudado. Supe que es del gusto de Asari.

-la puntualidad

-la puntualidad inglesa puede pasarse cuando es la hora de la comida, ni tú o yo, nos moriremos de hambre por esperar media hora. Además aún no e terminado de poner la mesa.

-eso es porque es turno de Draco hacerlo. Ya estaría lista si Draco fuera puntual.- volvió a quejarse y Mia se vio tentada a calar el puro, si es que ese gran y viejo amigo no se hubiera apagado recién. En realidad no quería prenderlo ella, porque eso desataría una mala mirada de Thomas y quizá un breve intercambio de palabras. - ya tienen quince años.

-quince años - repitió Mia - agradece que no tuviste hijas, no puedo imaginarte bailando con ella en la fiesta de las quince dichosas primaveras. ¿te imaginas pagar más de cuarenta mil pesos en un rato? Comprarle un vestido que nunca usará más y una muñeca a juego, coronas, zapatillas y aun esforzándote

-Mia - le aviso - mejor nos lo gastamos en viajes. Hay unas vacaciones que quiero que tomemos. Hay que celebrar nuestro aniversario como se debe. Después de todo, los muchachos ya pueden quedarse solos.

-ve por la salsa a la cocina - le dijo Mia a Thomas, dándole un beso en la boca y viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo Asari entrar rápido, tomando asiento en su lugar favorito - y tú vete a lavar las manos.

-¿dónde está tú hermano? - le cuestiono Thomas. Asari se removió incomodo en la silla, tratando de fundirse con ella y mirado suplicante a su madre. - ¿Asari?

-ya viene - contesto pero aun sin moverse. - ya viene. Y sigo pensando que es una muy mala idea

-¿qué es mala idea? - curioseo Mia con la ceja arqueada. El instinto materno estaba encendido a todo lo que daba y por lo que podía apreciar, el instinto de Thomas estaba en las mismas condiciones. Asari les estaba preocupando. - ¿Asari, donde esta Draco?

-Mamá. Papá - llamó Draco desde la puerta del comedor. Lo único que se escucho fue la licuadora de cristal romperse contra el suelo.

Draco les observaba, apretaba sus manos morenas contra los costados de su vestido negro. Se notaban los nervios que le invadían, pues los dedos de los pies de Draco se removían entre los tirantes de esas zapatillas de charol con un tacón del seis.

Asari admitía para sí mismo, que su hermano bien podía pasar por una mujercita con ese ligero maquillaje que le hacía ver el mentón un tanto fino por el reflejo de la luz y la voz delicada que Draco cuidaba, saliera correctamente. Ahora que veía las reacciones inexistentes hasta el momento de sus progenitores, Asari asimilaba que no fue nada buena la idea de apoyar a su gemelo en ese viaje al suicidio.

Draco estaba allí parado, enfrentándose contra sus padres, Draco trataba de mantenerse firme en frente de las dos personas que más admiraba en la vida aparte de las celebridades históricas que abundaban en sus libros. Para Draco el comedor jamás fue el enorme vació que representaba ahora.

Mia movió sus pies con cuidado, tratando de no pisar ningún cristal. Su hijo lucia hermoso. Ahora sabia la razón de que Draco buscara la manera de tener más deberes o encargos en casa para que le aumentara la mesada. Draco estaba ahorrando lo suficiente para comprarse ese vestido y esos Carlo Rosetti, que ya eran una inversión grande para tratarse de una joven de aquella edad. Si regresaba a sus ayeres de criticar a las compañeras, alcanzaba a vislumbrar lo cara que era la base y el rímel que le adornaban la angustiada carita: perfilada aparte por esa cabellera larga y negra.

Thomas sólo hiperventilaba sin dejarlo notar. El aire entraba tan rápido y silencioso por su apenas entreabierta boca, que se desmayaría en unos minutos más de continuar. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, su hijo varón se presentaba a la hora de la comida con las pintas de quinceañera soltera y pretendía que le aplaudiera ese comportamiento penoso.

Thomas se detuvo antes de gritar como el energúmeno que quería soltarse. Recogió sus platos decorados a mano y los guardo en la alacena. Thomas sentía el miedo de Draco y aún podía percibir las ansias que Asari desataba en esa mente prodigiosa que tanto su esposa y él cultivaban con esmero. Thomas ignoro a Mia y pasó al lado de Draco.

Thomas fingió no escuchar el llanto de Draco. Si se giraba ahora lo único que haría sería sacar a su hijo de su vida. Lo agarraría por la peluca de cabello negro que traía puesta, para poder soltarle unos buenos golpes a esa cara. ¡Hasta los ojos de Mia tenia Draco!

¡Draco era idéntico a Mia! Quizá sólo por eso se abstuvo de hacer algo. Sería como golpear a su esposa. Y a excepción de las veces que ambos entrenaban, se negaba a ponerle de alguna forma la mano encima a Mía.

-Me odia - Dijo Draco - Padre me odia.

-No te odia - Le consoló Mia, abrazándolo un instante, para luego voltear a ver su bonita licuadora rota - Y recién comprada. Con la emoción que me hacía preparar un flan. Ya le diré a su padre que me compre otra mañana.

-¿No se te zafaron unos tornillos, madre? - Pregunto muy afectado Asari - Con todo lo que ha pasado y sólo piensas en agrandar tu cocina.

-Mejor trae el recogedor y hazme el favor - Le ordeno Mia.

-Mejor que lo haga Draco - Rezongo Asari - Es después de todo, quién trae vestido. Ya ni tú.

-Ve por el recogedor - Volvió a ordenar Mia. Asari reconoció que la broma no fue bien recibida y fue corriendo por las cosas necesarias. No deseaba tener a su madre realmente enojada con él - Existía una mejor manera de hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Lo mejor hubiera sido reunirnos en la sala y todos con pantalones, de preferencia.

-Yo - Tartamudeo Draco - No quería que se enojaran. Pero...

-Eres muy valiente.- Volvió a decirle Mia. Draco quiso lanzarse a llorar en sus brazos. ¿Cómo es que su madre sabía que decir? ¿Cómo es que esa mujer no le despreciaba? ¿Cómo es que no lo odiaba cuando le ha roto su bonita y perfecta familia?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - Insistió Draco con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Draco trataba de detenerse. No podía dejar que el maquillaje se le cayera, se vería feo...pero, aquí y ahora, no podía cumplir su auto promesa: Esa misma en la que perjuro que no gemiría ni se disculparía por ser quien es - ¿Cómo puedes?.

-Él es igual. Sólo dale tiempo. - Le dijo - Él es idéntico a mí, aunque todavía no se dé cuenta.

-Él me desprecio.- Le dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada, volviéndose un poco gruesa pero sin llegar a ser como la de Asari - Él hace lo correcto: lo he decepcionado.

-Sí, hizo lo correcto: se fue, eso era lo mejor; y no, no lo has decepcionado, Draco, sino más bien, le has desilusionado. Son cosas diferentes.

-Para mí son lo mismo.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa de los abuelos? A la de mi madre - Le aclaro Mia - A ella no le molestara que uses camisón rosa. Creo que le agradara tener a alguien que se pinte las uñas con ella. Es algo que nunca me gusto hacer con mi madre.

-No es justo - Se quejó Asari llegando - Él va y pone patas párriba nuestra vida y se gana unas vacaciones con la abuela... ¡Y soy yo quién recoge su desastre!.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? - Draco pregunto con temor, ignorando a su escandaloso hermano. Draco temía que está fuera una de las tantas trampas que su madre tenía y que jugaría para lanzarlo lejos de su vida.

-El que quieras.- Mia le beso la frente - Esta es tu casa, tu hogar hasta que decidas formar el tuyo. Podrás regresar en cualquier momento.

-Pero y ¿Papá?.

-Ya te lo dije. Thomas será quien te reciba.

Al final los gemelos terminaron yéndose en ese mismo instante a la casa de la abuela. Aprovecharían a ir con el chisme primero con sus primos, hijos de la tía Valeska que era la amiga de su madre para luego ir con su abuela, que conociéndola como hacían, de seguro estaría esperándolos con comida echa.

Mia agradecía poder sacarlos de inmediato. Thomas ya había iniciado a romper las cosas en el cuarto de la biblioteca que tenían, haciendo un escándalo digno de él. Si lo conocía de la manera en la que creía hacerlo, Thomas golpearía todo cuanto pudiera, si algún desafortunado del trabajo se equivocaba: Lo más seguro seria que terminara degradado o suspendido; Luego Thomas se dirigiría al bar que desfilaba junto a la ventana que daba al jardín y se dedicaría a contemplar y repasar su vida para tratar de ver los momentos justos en los que falló.

Lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Mia se aseguró de cargar su monedero y la tarjeta de crédito de su esposo: nada como las compras para relajarse y nada mejor, que las compras gratis.

Thomas sintió llegar a Mia ya muy entrada la noche. El reloj marcaba la una. Conocía la manía de su esposa, cada que Mia tenía problemas en el hogar le encantaba escapar de este, prefería pasar el rato exponiéndose largas horas en las solitarias calles (de preferencia a pie) a enfrentar las torpes dificultades en su nido.

De seguro ya tendría una buena deuda en su crédito personal, pues Mia nunca gastaría en su propia tarjeta de crédito una tarde de desahogos por propia seguridad. En ocasiones como estas era cuando Thomas pensaba que Mia era cien por ciento materialista por escoger a un médico por esposo.

-Ya era hora - Le acuso Thomas - ¿De cuánto es mi deuda? Olvídate de las vacaciones que planeaba: espero que los tacones, perfumes y bolsas te sean suficientes, querida.

-¿Ya se te bajo el coraje? - Le regreso en el mismo tono - No creas que no me di cuenta de que ansiabas correrlo. Estabas a punto de decirle que no era tú hijo. La única razón por la que me tienes aquí, o mejor dicho: tú estés en esta casa, es porque te controlaste.

-Por poco no lo logro.- Dijo ignorando el hecho de que su esposa era tan capaz de aventarlo a la calle si hacia algo similar. Mia diría misa, pero quien tocará a sus hijos (incluyéndole) no le esperaba precisamente el cielo en la tierra.

-Pero lo hiciste. - Le reconoció.

-Es tu culpa el que Draco sea... ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo!.

-Ajá - Le ignoro. Joder con Thomas. Si creía que le iba a achacar culpas inútiles, Thomas estaba como una cabra - La tienes clara. Déjala por la paz.

-Fue tu estúpida manía de ponerles vestidos y faldas, de pintarles las uñas y peinarlos con pelucas en las sesiones de fotos de estudio para ese álbum..- Thomas hablaba del álbum de Mia: se trataba de sus hijos posando cada año hasta los cinco representando a ambos géneros.

\- A Asari también lo vestía.

-Pero él.

-Thomas - Le advirtió - No me hagas profundizar en las razones de la homosexualidad porque sabes que no te va a gustar.

-No me asustas, Mia- Le grito - Conozco los motivos. El área psicológica, biológica, social y religiosa. Ya sé que el hombre determina el género, que Draco bien puede tener su homosexualidad químicamente por la ubicación de ciertos hemisferios y conexiones que usualmente cierran ya determinado el sexo y que no siempre va de acuerdo con el sexo determinado cromosómicamente - Mia estaba a punto de aplaudirle. No, en serio que iba a aplaudirle, Thomas le demostraba que por lo menos le hacía caso a las cosas que le decía de vez en cuando y que tomaba nota en las conferencias de este tipo a las que se veía forzado a asistir - ¡Me estas echando la culpa! ¡Mi esperma era tan saludable que nos dio una placenta para gemelos! ¿De qué te quejas?.

-¿De que no estuviste diez horas en alumbramiento? - Thomas arqueo una ceja. ¿Mia enserio estaba echándole en cara algo tan viejo? Si, lo estaba haciendo.

-Te sugerí la cesárea, tú fuiste la terca que quiso tenerlos natural. - Y le puso el brazo frente a su rostro añejado como un buen vino. Sin duda a Thomas, su Mia le seguía pareciendo la belleza de siempre - Y te recuerdo querida que te encargaste de que me enterara de lo que es un parto. ¡Casi me arrancas el brazo!.

-Al punto que quiero llegar - Subrayo Mia aguantándose las ganas de reír. Thomas aún no se daba cuenta que estaba manipulando la situación para que las cosas fueran bien y a su favor. Una ventaja que no duraría mucho - Trátalo con paciencia. Ese álbum lo quería para usarlo como arma durante su adolescencia. Les amenazaría con empapelar la escuela con esas fotos como se atrevieran a agarrar los carros e ir a estamparlos o apostarlos, hicieran lo que hicieran y que yo estuviera en contra: cosa que me a funcionado bastante bien. No quieren pasar ninguna vergüenza.

-No los culpo. - Le dijo Thomas con impresión. Mia pensaba siempre mucho a futuro, una mala manía a su opinión; aunque funcionará en varias ocasiones.- Yo también acataría las reglas. Eres terrible - Y Thomas no pudo ocultar lo que le divertía el carácter loquito de su esposa. Razón por la que decidió pasar tantos años a su lado, de ser cualquier otra mujer, hacía mucho que se hubiera aburrido.

-¿Por qué?. - Fingió demencia.

-Por incluso manipularme, por incluso ser capaz de que baje la guardia al punto de que me deje engañar y caiga en la cuenta dos segundos después. Sigues siendo tan terrible como hace años.

-Draco estaba aterrado. - Le dijo esforzándose en enfocarse en su hijo en vez de reclamarle a Thomas el que la llamara vieja.

-Yo aún estoy decepcionado.

-Desilusionado.- Le corrigió como quien no quiere la cosa - No fuera que Draco naciera niña y lesbiana, reaccionarias diferente - Thomas arqueo una ceja, la miro directamente a la cara y tuvo que volver a admitir que Mia era la mujer que podría intentar leerle la mente hasta lograrlo. Para Thomas, Mia era de lo que poco existía - Esta con mi madre.

-¡Hay no!.

-Si.

-¡No! - Volvió a decir dramáticamente - Ella le amanerara más. Si tenía alguna forma de volverlo al camino, acabo de perderla.

-Deja de hablar como un bruto - Se enojó - Asari esta con Valeska. Le conté por teléfono a largos trazos las cosas. Ella sólo sabe que Draco acaba de decidir ser una niña.

-Como no - Se volvió a quejar Thomas. Se sujetó la cabeza y por otro momento el rostro se le torno rojo.- ¡¿Cómo tu amiga no iba a estar involucrada?!. Ustedes dos son de lo que no hay.

-Valeska es mi compinche, ya lo sabes. No sé para qué te extrañas o sorprendes. En fin - Mia se sonrió, de aquella manera que a Thomas le advertía que planeaba algo que no podía gustarle mucho - Tenemos una niña.

-¡No la tenemos!.

-¡Claro que la tenemos! - Thomas se encogió un poco. El grito de Mia de seguro se escuchó hasta la esquina del bulevar. Por primera vez deseo que Mia se callará, que no dijera nada. Que sencillamente le dijera que él estaba en lo correcto, que era él la víctima. Que Draco tendría que volver a usar pantalones y le tenía que pedir perdón; Pero era pedir demasiado, Mia jamás decía algo que no sentía o no veía real. Mia no vendría a decirle que Draco pelearía como cosaco, embarazaría a una compañera pues ni siquiera le conocían enamorada alguna y que se casaría: ¡Ya podía irse olvidando de eso!.

-Esa cosa.

-Esa cosa - Volvió a gritar Mia con el mismo tono que Thomas iniciaba a hacer suyo. Si Thomas no entendía por las buenas, las malas sonaban demasiado tentadoras para ella.- Esa cosa te sacó la primera sonrisa verdadera en el hospital, después de tanto; déjame decirte que esa cosa al llamarte papá por primera vez, hizo que llorarás como una niñita en el baño a "escondidas" - Thomas rodó los ojos, no esperaba que Mia se diera por enterada de eso - ¿Ó ya lo olvidaste Thomas? Esa cosa al ganar el concurso de ensayo critico en la primaria, te dedico su logró e hinchaste el pecho, diciendo a los cuatro vientos que "ese era tú valioso hijo" - Thomas volvió a tragar duro. Él amaba a su esposa, amaba muchas cualidades de ella, y adoraba su sinceridad: pero esa huella propia de ella podía llegar a doler demasiado cuando se ponía seria con el tema a tratar. Era quizá la razón por la que Mia se guardaba su bípeda lengua y adornaba siempre las palabras con un tono dulce y profundo. Thomas luchaba contra el instinto de golpearla, de callarla al estamparla contra la pared...pero eso sólo desataría una guerra física en la que ninguno cedería. Por eso guardaba sus brazos a los costados, apretándolos con fuerza, sintiendo a sus costillas resentirse- Dime Thomas...¿Quién es esa cosa que es excelente en la pintura y en el box? ¡¿Dime quien es la cosa que te pregunta a cada noche si estás bien?! ¡¿Quién fue la cosa que te pregunto cuando apenas tenía razón de la muerte, la causa por la que llorabas al no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos?! ¡No seas injusto, Thomas! ¡No lo degrades al nivel de cosa sólo por la desilusión!.

-¡Mia, cállate! - Le grito - Ya cállate - Le advirtió con los ojos rojos. Mia acepto que estaba excediéndose, pero se trataba de su hijo y de su esposo: no escogería a ninguno de los dos, era demasiado avariciosa, ambiciosa: no dejaría nada de ser necesario y aun veía una manera de tenerlos a ambos. - ¡No comprendes nada, mujer!.

-Quizá no quiera comprender.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo. - Le rezongo. Thomas desanudó las mano y las llevo con rapidez a los hombros de Mia, apretándola y sacudiéndola con algo de fuerza pero sin llegar a dañarla verdaderamente - ¡Nunca quieres entender nada!.

-¿¡A quien amas!? - Le pregunto bajando la voz.

-Mia.

-¿A quién amas? - Le insistió.

-Mia - Le volvía a advertir.

-¡Dime a quien amas, Thomas!.

-¡A esa cosa! - Le grito. Thomas había vuelto a crisparse.

-¿A quién amas? - Volvió a insistir - ¡¿Cómo se llama esa "cosa" a la que amas?!.

-¡Es mi hijo! ¿Bien? ¿Contenta? - Le dijo soltándola con fuerza. Mia perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Thomas se dejó caer a su lado, tratando de esconder las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro - Es mi hijo ¿Contenta?.

-No - Le dijo con sinceridad. Mia le abrazo por atrás, sintiéndolo tensarse pero recibiéndola gustoso - Porque te conozco. Sé lo protector que eres, y lo que ahora nos espera por enfrentar tratará de rompernos, de hacernos trizas. Puede que muchas veces logren sangrarnos lo suficiente como para arrepentirnos de lo que ahora estamos aceptando. Es por eso que no estoy contenta.

-¿Ahora estas llorando? - Le pregunto incrédulo. Definitivamente su mujer estaba loca - Eres terrible, Mia. Exiges de los demás, pero parece que tus exigencias no aplican en ti.

Draco apenas logro librarse de los brazos amorosos de su abuela para poder regresar a casa a la semana cumplida. Según Asari, podía regresar sin esperar que le recibieran con una cuerda y una hoguera en el pateo de la casa.

El sonido de sus tacones aun sonaba extraño, durante mucho tiempo ese tic característico sonoro pertenecía a su madre cuando llegaba o salía de la casa apresurada por las cosas que hacía, usualmente siempre tarde; ahora que también le pertenecían debía de ser silencioso cuando no deseara que le escucharan llegar.

Draco ingreso a la cocina, y los encontró ahí : como su costumbre, su hermano comía vorazmente el desayuno, apresurado porque ya no llegaba a la primera hora como tardara diez minutos más; a su padre rebuscando en el periódico alguna cifra que pudiera serle útil para su trabajo, uno aparte del de ser médico del cual, ni quería enterarse; y a su madre muy feliz, porque al parecer por fin podría hacer el flan que ansiaba desde la semana pasada, puesto que Thomas le repuso su bonita licuadora de cristal por otra aún más preciosa y multifuncional.

Draco tuvo que recordarse que su familia era única.

-Bienvenida - Le dijo Mia- Anda siéntate, hija: que la comida esta para ti en poco. - Draco se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Los pulmones estaban recibiendo demasiado oxígeno, por lo que la cabeza le daba vueltas - Anda.

-Lirio ya escuchaste a tu madre - Soltó Thomas aun rebuscando entre las hojas el dato que ocupaba - Anda niña, que ya vas veinte minutos tarde. Sábete que no voy a llevarte a la escuela. Yo ando muy ocupado. - Draco no aguanto más, se soltó a llorar. Asari demasiado impresionado por ver a su fuerte hermano descomponerse, fue por él hasta sentarlo en su lugar de siempre. - Mia yo no entiendo a tus hijos.

-Nuestros - Volvió a corregirle sacándole la lengua - Está feliz. Ya se le pasará.- Dijo pasándole el plato de cereales a su hija - Lirio anda, para tener una piel suave y fresca se ocupa los cítricos, frutas y cereales en el desayuno. Eso ya mi madre debió de habértelo dicho.

-Es que - Tartamudeo Draco.

-Primero llora porque no nos cae muy en gracia - Se quejó Thomas - Y ahora que hasta le ponemos Lirio: llora. ¡Decídete hija! Si el nombre no te gusta lo cambiamos y ya, no hay necesidad de hacer un drama. Ya estas como tu madre - Murmuro pero fue perfectamente escuchado por Mia, quien le dio un beso.- Aun no lo hemos ido a registrar, pero eso si - Volvió a advertir. Draco lo observo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero como Mia dijo, muy feliz: definitivamente si su familia fuera otra, su suerte pudo ser muy distinta. - El nombre lo escogemos nosotros - Y fue cuando Thomas señalo a su esposa - Es lo único en lo que parece que los padres tienen el derecho exclusivo en la vida de ustedes : los hijos.

-No - Negó enternecida - Lirio me gusta.

-Pues ya está - Dijo Mia con la licuadora en la mano repleta de la masa para flan - Se me hizo, tengo a la pareja de mellizos.

-Ja ja - Dijo Thomas, no encontrándole la gracia. Cierto que aceptaba lo que pasaba, pero aún le costaba, Mia tendría que dejar de forzar el asunto. - Ahora váyanse a la escuela.

-Yo tengo que esperarme aun - Le dijo Lirio agudizando su voz, aquella finura que recordaba un poco a Mia en su época estudiantil y a la que Thomas le dio un escalofrío. Tendría que acostumbrarse más pronto de lo esperado o su sanidad mental se terminaría... Si, pese a lo que sus conocidos dijeran, él era cuerdo. - Tybol pasará por mí.

-Genial - Dijo Thomas - Otro mariquita adicto a las tragedias de William. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué tienes novio? ¿Qué llevan una relación de tiempo y nosotros sin saberlo? - Tanteo sarcástico, pero el sonido de la nueva licuadora romperse y la cara asombrada de Mia apuntando a la puerta, junto con ese gesto de "no me eches la culpa" de Asari, le dijeron todo a Thomas - ¡Lirio! - Gritó observando a Tybol desde la ventana de la cocina que daba a la calle. ¡Ese muchacho no podía ir iniciando la preparatoria!.

-Tybol no es sólo mi amigo - Dijo Lirio dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego hacia su madre - Siento lo de tu nueva licuadora, Mommy. Nos vemos en la noche.

-Espérame, Hermana - Grito Asari cogiendo su mochila - Me voy con ustedes.. Siempre me ahorra más tiempo el que Tybol nos lleve en el carro. !A dios, mamá! !A dios, papá!.

-Hay mi flan - Se quejó Mia ya resignándose a no hacer uno nunca - Lirio tiene buen gusto para los hombres. Tybol tiene mi aprobación.

-Pues la mía no - Dijo Thomas - ¡Yo los llevo a la escuela! - Grito apurándose a agarrar las llaves de su auto y salió sin despedirse de Mia.

Mia evito reírse. Ahora no sabía si debía de compadecerse de su hija, ya que Thomas sabia de Tybol y de su Lirio, difícilmente los dejaría de buenas a primeras sin vigilancia.

Y para eso, Thomas se bastaba solito.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
